bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Toa Mata/Toa Nuva
The Toa Mata were the group of Toa who originally introduced BIONICLE and who first saved the island of Mata Nui from Teridax. These Toa later transformed into the Toa Nuva. It was their destiny to awaken the Great Spirit after he was put to sleep by Teridax. Members * Tahu, Toa of Fire, Ta-Koro, Leader * Gali, Toa of Water, Ga-Koro * Pohatu, Toa of Stone, Po-Koro * Lewa, Toa of Air, Le-Koro * Kopaka, Toa of Ice, Ko-Koro, Second-in-Command, Commander of the Toa * Onua, Toa of Earth, Onu-Koro, Strategist THE BIONCLE WERE WASHED UP AT SEA OF CANEISTERS AND MET ALL MATORAIN.WITCH BROUGHT FISHES BORAK,AGENST THE TOA MATA,TAHU FIRE,LEWA AIR,KAPAKA ICE,ONEA EARTH,PLATO SAND,GALI WATER. BORAK INFECTED THE TOA WICH MADE THE TOA NUVA NEW WEPONS AND SPECIAL POWERS.THEN VACAMA TURNED IN TO TAKANUVA. Powers and Tools The Toa Mata had the standard level Kanohi, tools, and powers most other Toa possessed. As Toa Nuva, all of these traits were improved: their elemental powers became stronger, their tools gained new forms that offered an alternate mode for transport, and they even gained strong yet lightweight armor made of protodermis. Their masks also became enhanced Kanohi Nuva that not only had stronger powers, but could share those powers with others nearby. However, these new powers had some drawbacks. For one, their elemental powers were tied to new objects called Nuva Symbols, and if the Symbols were in the hands of enemies then the powers would be lost to the Toa. The Toa's collections of Great Kanohi had also disappeared, and the Toa had to scour the island again to find the Kanohi Nuva to replace them. Equipment These were the tools and Kanohi the Toa Mata carried: * Tahu carried a Fire Sword and wore a Hau. * Gali carried Water Hooks and wore a Kaukau. * Lewa carried an Axe and wore a Miru. * Pohatu carried Feet Additions and wore a Kakama. * Onua carried Earth Claws and wore a Pakari. * Kopaka carried an Ice Sword and an Ice Shield, and wore an Akaku. After their transformation into Toa Nuva their masks became stronger and received the ability to share their powers with other beings around them. They also received new toa tools which could be also used for transport. When they received their Adaptive Armor, all of the Toa Nuva gained different tools that were made of Protosteel. These were the weapons the Toa Nuva received: * Tahu received two Magma Swords which could also be used as a lava board. He later got the High-speed Rotating Blade and a Nynrah Ghostblaster. * Gali received two Aqua Axes which could also be used as fins for faster swimming. She later got an Aqua Focus Target and a Nynrah Ghostblaster. * Lewa received two Air Katanas which could be used as wings. In 2008, he recieved an Air Saber and a Midak Skyblaster. * Pohatu received two Climbing Claws and stronger Feet Additions. The Climbing Claws could also be put together to make a Kodan Ball. In 2008, he received two Twin Propellers and a Midak Skyblaster. * Onua received two Quake Breakers. They could also be used as all-terrain treads. He later got a Multi-Resistance Shield along with a Nynrah Ghostblaster with Laser System. * Kopaka received two Ice Blades and a bigger Ice Shield. The Ice Blades could also be used as skis. In 2008, he received a Midak Skyblaster with a Blizzard Blade. * Takanuva carried the Staff of Light, rode the Ussanui, and wore the Kanohi Avohkii. In 2008 he used a Midak Skyblaster and a Power Lance. Trivia *All of the Toa Nuva later got yellow-green eyes because of an eye-filter system that protected them from damage at high speeds. *Though he was not a Toa Nuva himself, Takanuva was considered a honorary member of the team. Toa Ignika was as well before he saved Mata Nui, and lost his body. *The Toa Nuva are the most powerful Toa team known so far, since they are Toa Nuva, they could share their mask powers with close allies, and have stronger, better control over thier elemental powers. Sets The Toa Nuva have been released three times as sets (Though Pohatu and Lewa have been released four times both are special edition and not part of the story line). They were the hero sets in 2001, 2002, 2003, and 2008 as both Toa Mata and Toa Nuva, respectively. Category:Toa Category:Toa Mata Category:Toa Nuva Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:Matoran Universe